Furnish services, qualified personnel, and material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contract, as needed to perform the work set forth below: purification and characterization of proteins specific to oncovirus transformed cells; purification and characterization of virion proteins of murine endogenous xenotropic oncoviruses; and studies of endogenous viral expression and recombinant viruses.